Menanti Hilang
by BlackKiss'Valentine
Summary: Apa yang sebenarnya Ed pikirkan sehingga ia dengan mudahnya meninggalkan Winry? Cinta yang lain kah? Sekuel No Reason, dengan ilham yang sama. RnR!


Apa yang sebenarnya Ed pikirkan sehingga ia dengan mudahnya meninggalkan Winry? Cinta yang lain kah? _Sekuel _**No Reason**_, dengan ilham yang sama.

* * *

_

**Menanti**** Hilang**

Fullmetal Alchemist by Hiromu Arakawa

Fanfiction by BlackKiss'Valentine

* * *

Mungkin Inggris atau Italia. Dimanapun mereka berada.

Alphonse, 32 tahun. Duduk berputar. Badannya dilanda cemas. Istilahnya, seperti seterika.

Edward, 34 tahun, duduk. Cemas hanya melanda wajahnya. Dengan ketenangan seperti itu mungkinkah akhirnya dia sudah terlihat seperti kakak?

"Dokter itu tidak keluar juga. Bagaimana ini, kakak?" tanya Al cemas. Wajahnya ketakutan seperti akan ditelan oleh 'gerbang' sekali lagi.

"Ah, Al. Kurasa dia akan baik-baik saja. Manusia itu lebih hebat daripada yang kita duga, eh?" jawab kakaknya. Tapi Al tahu, Ed juga cemas, dan berusaha membesarkan hatinya.

Pintu ruangan itu berderak karena dibuka. Tirai yang melapisinya ditarik kesamping agar tidak menutupi si perawat yang kesulitan keluar karenanya.

"Maaf, mana diantara kalian..."

"Ah, Aku! Aku! Aku saja!"

"Memang hanya kamu, Al. Dasar bodoh."

"Selamat, Tuan Elric. Anda menjadi ayah dari putra dan putri yang sehat. Ibunya telah menunggu. Mau masuk?"

Edward melongo mendengar kata-kata si perawat. Begitu pula Al.

"Putra? Putri? Dua?" tanya Al takjub.

"Oh, anakmu kembar, Al!" sahut Ed gembira. Alphonse memeluk dan mengguncang-guncangkan kakaknya yang kecil itu dengan keras saking bahagianya. "Ack, hei, Al ! Hentikan! Sakit! Automailku baru diperbaiki!"

"Kakak, aku menjadi ayah dari 2 orang anak! Bagaimana ini? Aku senang sekali."

"Ah, yeah. Itu keberuntunganmu, Al. Sana, cepat masuk. Anak-anakmu menunggu."

Si perawat tersenyum melihat mereka dan mempersilakan Al masuk. Edward kembali duduk di bangku, melihat ke arah pintu ruang persalinan yang baru akan menutup. Disana Al, yang sudah sampai disisi istrinya, memegang erat kepada tangan wanita itu dan menangis haru. Mungkin mengucapkan terimakasih dan aku cinta padamu. Pintu menutup dan terbuka karena belum terkunci dan angin menghantamnya ; sekali lagi, Al dalam wajah yang sangat bahagia karena bisa memeluk bayinya, sementara yang satunya digendong oleh si perawat.

Bayi, ya...

Setahun yang lalu Alphonse menikah dengan seorang gadis yang wajahnya sedikit mirip dengan Rose, namun berkulit putih. Wanita itu bersedia mengikuti perjalanan tanpa arah mereka,namun Edward sempat memilih untuk meninggalkan pasangan baru itu sementara ia menjelajah sendiri. Sama seperti sekarang, apa yang ia pikirkan selama menjelajah saat itu hanyalah dia dan dia saja.

_Hanyalah Winry dan Winry saja_.

"Winry... Apa kabarnya ya?" tanyanya pada langit-langit rumah sakit itu. "Semakin cantikkah? Masih suka pada mesin kah?"

Ia merasa ada sedikit rasa ngilu pada sendi tangan kanannya. Automail di tangan kanan, tepatnya.

"Dia... Tentu sudah berkeluarga ya... Sekarang dia sudah kepala tiga, gak bagus ceritanya kalau dia baru menikah sekarang atau besok."

Anak-anak Alphonse menangis di dalam ruang persalinan itu. Ada tawa Alphonse terdengar diantaranya. Tawa bahagia.

"Winry..."

"Kakak!" Alphonse mendobrak pintu ruang itu. Derakan yang keras semakin menambah ngilu pada persendian Edward. Bertambah parah, kali ini lututnya juga kena.

"Al, kamu berisik."

"Tidak, tidak! Dengar! Aku mengusulkan nama ini untuk mereka!"

"Apa?"

"Trisha dan Hohenheim Elric. _Nama orangtua kita_. Ide bagus bukan?"

Edward terdiam dan melihat pada wajah Al yang masih senyum-senyum saja. Bahagia sekali ya... Pikir Edward.

"Hei, kak! Bagaimana?" tanya Al.

"Eh, oh. Bagus. Ide bagus, Al. Kamu melestarikan nama Elric..."

"Haha. _Sebentar lagi kakak juga akan melakukannya_! Sebentar, akan kuberitahu dokternya, kalau nama anakku Trisha dan Hohenheim."

Sebentar lagi? Dengan siapa? Memangnya ada gadis yang dekat denganku semenjak aku pindah ke dunia ini? Noah pun bukan karena perasaan yang lebih.

Habis, hanya dia yang selalu kupikirkan.

_Hanya Winry yang selalu kupikirkan._

Edward melangkah menuju ruangan untuk menengok ipar dan kedua keponakannya. Ia sedikit ikut terharu karena anggota keluarga mereka bertambah lagi. Trisha berambut pirang sepertinya, sementara Hohenheim yang menguap berambut agak cokelat seperti Al. Sepertinya rambut mereka terbalik.

"Yah, tidak apa-apa."

"Apanya kak?"

"Ah, tidak! Aku suka melihat mereka sehat!"

"Ah, kakak ini..."

Edward tahu ia tidak akan kembali ke Resembool, atau menemui Winry, atau bahkan membina rumah tangga dengannya. Jika harapan itu pernah ada, maka sekarang harus hilang. Tidak ada yang bisa Edward nantikan dari mimpi yang kosong seperti itu.

Tapi menantikan mimpi kosong seperti itu ternyata memberikannya suatu kesimpulan,

bahwa...

Cinta mereka bukanlah sesuatu yang perlu dinantikannya.

Dan bukan pula sesuatu yang menghilang seperti eksistensinya di dunia asalnya.

Cintanya juga tidak perlu penantian, karena ia tahu bahwa mereka tidak akan bertemu.

Maka dari itu, ia cukup menjaga cintanya agak tetap bersemi dan tak terlupakan.

Sehingga, pada suatu kesempatan, kebahagiaan seperti yang Al rasakan sekarang pasti jadi kenyataan untuknya.

"Ah, Al. Aku berpikir..."

Sekali lagi, cintanya hanya untuk Winry seorang.

* * *

"Kau harus kuat, Winry. Kami selalu bersamamu."

"Hahaha. Riza-san, pertama-tama orangtuaku meninggal di Ishbal. Lalu Bibi Trisha pergi. Selanjutnya, Edward yang kucintai dan Alphonse yang kusayangi menghilang dari dunia ini. Lalu Den, dan sekarang... Obaa-san."

"Kak Winry jangan sedih ya... Elycia dan Maes akan selau menemani kakak kok. Mama juga. Iya kan, Ma?"

"Iya,Elycia."

"Maes juga akan melindungi kak Winry, karena sekarang Maes sudah bisa memercikkan api seperti ayah."

"Terimakasih, Maes, Elycia. Kakak menyayangi kalian."

"Kami juga sayang padamu Winry."

"Nah, Winry. Karena anak-anak sudah setuju, maukah kamu tinggal dikediaman Mustang? Aku kurang setuju jika seorang gadis sepertimu tinggal sendiri di desa yang sepi ini."

"Benar, Winry. Kuharap kau setuju pada ajakan Roy."

"Kami adalah keluarga barumu. Dan selamanya akan menjadi keluargamu."

"Terimakasih. Tapi kurasa aku menolak. Aku membutuhkan bengkelku, dan aku tetap akan bertahan disini karena disinilah aku menjaga hatiku akan dirinya yang tidak kembali."

"Huh?"

Winry tersenyum pahit.

"Tenyata cintaku hanya untuk Edward seorang."

( Menanti Hilang – Tamat)

* * *

Heaaaa...! Gimana? OOC n Crack banget ya? Gak apa, aku juga agak jijay nguploadnya. Sinetron banget bahasanya. Kalo gak suka jangan lempar bayinya Al kearahku, nanti Al-nya marah n yah... _kamu gak bakal bisa juga sih_... Langsung Review aja deh!


End file.
